Sexy, Hippy Superhero Savior
by Luvtwismut
Summary: One shot, AH, 1st fanfic for The Superhero Contest. Bella has a close encounter with a bounce house and a sexy Spiderman while attending a festival. There are sparks, some fluff and snark. B & E


**For: The SuperHero Contest for TwiFic**

**Hosted by: SunKing and WhatsMyNomDePlume**

After reading fanfiction for almost a year now I'm finally breaking my fanfic-cherry and submitting a story of my own. It's AH, fun, cute and fluffy, so nothing like what you'd probably expect for this contest. Be gentle with me and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters created by Stephenie Meyer. Spiderman created by Stan 'The Man' Lee. This ridiculous plot is my own creation.**

"Looka there! Loooook!

"What, baby?"

We have been at this godforsaken, hot as hell, Kids Day Festival for only 15 minutes and already this child is driving me to drink. It's 10:30 AM and I want a Blue Moon with an orange wedge and an island all to myself.

"Mom! Spiderman!"

I look across the parking lot full of festival goers and scan the sea of people. There must be a hundred kids with faces painted like every superhero you could imagine. I spot a little boy macking on a Spiderman-shaped popsicle. The kid has literally a face full of Spidey. Painted ear to ear in black and red and lips crimson from his half-melted dairy treat.

"Wow. He's really enjoying that." I look down at the sun-kissed cheeks of my little guy, Jack.

"He's right there! The bouncy house! Let's go!"

I'm yanked from my spot by my strong-as-hell 36 lb. four year old as we make a beeline for what looks like a two story high bounce house (with slide) overflowing with kids.

_Don't they have weight restrictions on these things? No way in hell am I letting him in there. He may be strong, but I guarantee he'll get trampled to death by a bunch of four and five year olds high on ice cream and elephant ears. Poor guy would never know what hit him._

"Uh, sweetie, maybe we should look around some more. Maybe check out the petting zoo. Oooh. I bet they have goats to feed!"

"Nuh, uh! I want to meet Spidey, please!"

He's giving me those big eyes. How can I resist when he's so damn cute with those caramel brown eyes and his little bottom lip sticking out. I am so screwed.

He knows that he's won, too. That grin is so wide you can see his dimples. He's tugging me again and suddenly we're surrounded by little boys with their moms. All are anxiously waiting their turn to meet their hero.

I look around and spot my friend Angela with her son, Daniel.

"I see you've been wrangled into spending today here as well."

I roll my eyes and look down to see the boys happily comparing matchbox cars they always keep stuffed in their little pockets.

"It was either this or another trip to the zoo. Although now I'm thinking with as hot as it is already, maybe we should have just done the pool."

The line moves and we both look up at the sound of a frightened little boy wailing at the sight of Spiderman trying to give the kid a high five.

"Poor kid looks like he needs a nap." Angela grimaces.

"Forget the kid, that poor superhero needs a break. I don't know how he's handling the humidity in that suit."

We watch as the mom leads the boy off while he's still screaming to high heaven. Spiderman turns away from the crowd and shows us his fabulous backside.

_Damn. You could bounce a quarter off that behind. Uh! I've hit a new low ogling my son's favorite superhero._

He reaches for a water bottle while discreetly pulling up the bottom of his mask to just above his nose. As he's bringing the bottle to his pursed lips I stare, mesmerized. _Those are the prettiest lips I have ever seen on a man. _

He's guzzling that bottle of water and I watch as if in slow motion as his adams apple bobs up and down. A little bit of water dribbles on his chin. He smacks those very full, pouty lips and takes his suited arm and wipes off the wet drops. _Fuckin-a! I wish I was that water bottle right now. _

Then I notice the jaw porn. _Gah!_

He's got this defined jaw that looks like it can cut glass (clichéd but so true) and it's covered in stubble just asking to be licked like a lollypop.

Spidey turns his head in our direction and suddenly lifts his mask above his left eye. He's staring straight at me. _Shit! _

I lock onto that lovely jade colored eye and cannot for the life of me look away.

His luscious lips pull into a smirk and he winks lazily. He _winks_ at me! 

"Good God. Are you seeing this?" Angela's eyes are glazed over and she's kind of pawing her right breast. _Hot damn, woman! Maybe I should bring that to her attention. _

My eyes are pulled back to the erotic jaw, lip and eye show. Sadly though, they've disappeared. He's masked and ready to meet the next lucky little fellow in line.

"Cocky ass. Albeit, fine, cocky ass." I mumble for Angela's ears only.

She absently nods and finally notices that her hand is fondling her boob. She blushes at me and I raise my eyebrows and grin at her as the line moves up.

"Next up, please!" bellows a tall, cute blonde man with a warm smile.

The boys rush up together as Angela and I scramble for our camera phones.

"Hey big guys! What are your names?" _Oh, man. Spidey has a sexy, smooth voice too. _

And then disaster strikes.

"Watch out!" Someone yells out from behind us as the sound of a dozen screaming kids fills the air.

Angela and I simultaneously look up from behind our phones to see that the bounce house is leaning dangerously close to us and looks to be heading down fast.

Panic seizes me as I cram my phone in my pocket and lunge to grab my son. Before I have a chance to blink, Spidey's black and red arm is grabbing my shoulders and pulling me roughly towards his chest. I turn my head to call for Jack and see that the other arm not holding me is holding my boy. We are forced down on the cushioned mat below us and suddenly covered by Spidey's glorious body and the blue and yellow vinyl of the bounce house.

Giggles erupt from my left and I see that Jack is grinning from ear to ear. He's wiggled his way out of our hero's arms and is trying to push what's left of the house off of us.

"That was so cool!"

I stare bewildered at my crazy kid and glance over towards Spidey who is pulling up his mask revealing a huge, beautiful grin and now both of his gorgeous eyes that are presently filled with mirth. _Oh god, I so want to kiss that grin right off his face. _

"You okay?" He notices my befuddled look and eyes me anxiously.

I grin, grateful that we are all seemingly okay and I've got a hot-as-fuck man in a Spiderman costume lying on me practically pelvis to pelvis.

"Um. Yeah. Thank you for saving us." I say, putting a hand on his firm chest and eyeing the whole stunning package that is his face. _Wow, looks even better up close and smells damn good too. Sandlewood? _I try to inhale discreetly. _Lemongrass maybe? He's like some kind of sexy, hippy superhero savior. _

He quirks his eyebrow and winks at me. _Shit! Did he notice the sniffing? And what's up with the damn winking? _

He licks his lips before dazzling me with a crooked smile. "All part of the superhero gig."

Before I have a chance to respond, the blue sky is revealed as someone manages to pull the vinyl off of us.

"Are y'all okay?" I look over to see Daniel and Jack jumping up and down laughing. Angela and cute guy are standing over us in relief and…bewilderment?

I assure her we're fine and then it dawns on both Spidey and I that we are in fact still embracing one another. He stands gracefully, smiles and offers me a hand.

"Thanks again…."

"Edward. And you are very welcome…"

"Bella." I breathily reply and feel a little hand tugging at my shirt.

"Mom, I'm hungry. Daniel is going to Chick-Fil-A. Can we go too, please?"

"Sure, sure. Angela you ready to go?" I catch her saying goodbye (all breathless herself) to her own tall, cute savior as he turns to speak with Edward.

"Oh, yes. Let's leave this freak fest before something else tries to flatten us." She smirks and starts rounding up the boys.

I turn to say goodbye to Edward and see that he's alone now and watching me. He's got a wicked look in his eyes while he peeks up through his long lashes and bites his bottom lip firmly.

"Edward, would you be interested in doing a birthday party?" P_lease say yes!_

He answers with a wide, salacious grin, but remains silent. _Still not an actual yes._

"It's, um, my son's birthday is in three weeks and he'd be thrilled if you were there. You know as Spiderman." _Duh! Like he thinks you're inviting him as a guest to your 4 year old's party._

He leans closer to me and extends his arm out pulling my phone from my right front pocket. I gasp at the feel of his fingers brushing my hip, which are so very close to where I'd really like them to be. He looks as though he's trying to stifle a laugh as he begins entering numbers into my phone.

"Bella, call me anytime. I'd love to work your son's party."

He leans back towards me with a predatory look in his eye as he pulls my pocket open and replaces my cell phone. _Oh what I wouldn't give to have you slide something else in me, Edward. _

"Okay then." I try to not look like I just imagined his peen slipping its way in and out my hoohah. "I'll give you a call tomorrow and we'll work out a time, day and cost."

I glance over his shoulder needing a break from Edward's intense gaze and proximity and see Angela with both boys at her side. _She is waiting so patiently. What a great friend_. _Oh that's right, she's got a perfect view of his tight spandex-covered ass. _

I frown a little at my jealous thoughts and examine my flip flops trying to get my head back to a more earnest mindset. "I'd better go get the boys some lunch. Again, I'm really grateful that you thought to protect Jack and I. It's not everyday you meet someone who goes above and beyond what a job entails."

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, I tilt my head and sneak a peek up at him and find that he's chewing on his bottom lip, again, watching me. I'm not sure what comes over me, maybe gratitude, or just wanting to cop one more feel, but I snake my arms around his neck and pull him into a tight hug. I feel his arms wrap round my waist squeezing me as he buries his nose at my neck. He inhales one long breathe and exhales slowly blowing warm air all the way down my neck. Then I feel his lips move.

"It was a gut reaction to make sure you were both out of harm's way. It was my pleasure, Bella." He almost purrs my name at me and leans back to dazzle me with his crooked grin.

"Well, thanks for listening to your gut." I grin right back at him and reluctantly pull my arms back to my side while he does the same.

"Until tomorrow, Bella." At that, he turns and walks back towards the now functioning bounce house. I snap out of my Edward-induced fog and almost float over to where Angela and the boys are waiting.

"Wow. That looked intense. Something you want to tell me, Bella?" Angela nudges my side, digging for some dirt.

"It's nothing like that Ang. I'm just trying to book him for Jack's party. Thought he'd be a hit with the kids." I nudge her right back with a monster grin plastering my face.

"Yeah. A hit with all the mamas there, too!" She smirks at me making me giggle.

I glance back at the festival as we're approaching our cars and can just make out Edward greeting more kids.

I smile to myself and think dirty thoughts about our friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

**Here's a shout out to the awesome ss10 (Stampede of a Thousand Pulses) for encouraging her readers to submit to this contest. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have gotten off my lazy ass and written anything.**

**And thank you to my supportive hubs for being excited that I'm writing. **


End file.
